Day at the Fair
by Lady Hanyou
Summary: Kagome asked InuYasha if he wanted to go the fair in Tokyo since no one else asked her. InuYasha wanted to decline, but before he could say no, Kagome did her infamous puppy face so he said yes. This begins InuYasha and Kagome’s day at the fair . . .
1. Chapter 1

A Day At The Fair:  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. So please, I beg  
of you, don't sue me!  
.......................................................................................................................  
  
Kagome asked InuYasha if he wanted to go the fair in Tokyo since no one  
else asked her. InuYasha wanted to decline, but before he could say no,  
Kagome did her infamous puppy face so he said yes. This begins InuYasha and  
Kagome's day at the fair . . .  
  
InuYasha: This place reeks of demons, especially Naraku's.  
Kagome: Oh, come on InuYasha. This'll be so much fun! Anyways, why did you  
bring your Tetsusaiga?  
InuYasha: I brought it just in case! Why do I have to wear this stupid hat  
and tight shirt? Anyways, I don't mind the baggy pants.  
Kagome: Would you want people to be calling you a freak with me with you?  
So why'd you bring your Tetsusaiga?  
InuYasha: I said it's for just in case.  
  
As time passes by when Kagome and InuYasha played some games and won a few  
prizes, InuYasha begins to notice Naraku's scent every time they go closer  
to the center of the fair..

InuYasha: Let's get out of here, Kagome! It's starting to reek!  
Kagome: Oh, you're just saying that! _(Kagome then sees a fortune-telling  
booth)_ Oooh . . . Let's go there! _(Pointing at booth)  
_InuYasha: No way! That's where the smell is coming from!  
Kagome: Humph! You're just saying that! _(Kagome went in)  
_  
An hour past while Kagome was in the booth and Naraku comes out  
  
Naraku: So, you actually came.  
InuYasha: Naraku! Where's Kagome?  
Naraku: Oh, the wench? She's right here . . . _(showing his crystal ball)_  
Kagome(chan): Get me out of here! InuYasha, help me.  
InuYasha: You bastard, what did you do with her?!  
Naraku: Kukuku . . . All I did was place her body and soul in this crystal  
ball. And I think you should join her. (_Crystal ball begins to suck  
InuYasha inside)  
_InuYasha: Argh! Damn you, Naraku! _(Brings out Tetsusaiga)  
_Naraku: Tsk, tsk . . . Dare to attack me, all the people who came to the  
fair die.  
  
InuYasha looks around and notices that all the prizes and the people in  
charge of the stands were demons, each one of them holding a human.  
InuYasha didn't want anyone to get hurt so he sheathed his sword.  
  
Naraku: Kukukuku . . . Now, that's a good dog.  
_(InuYasha then got sucked into the crystal ball.) _Now how am I supposed to  
get the Shikon jewel? _(Placing crystal ball on table and begins thinking)  
_  
Meanwhile, inside the crystal ball . . .  
Kagome(chan): InuYasha, wake up!  
InuYasha(chan): Hunh? Kagome . . .  
Kagome(chan): Great, since you're in here, how are we going to escape?  
InuYasha(chan): _(Rummaging through the bag he brought)_  
Kagome(chan): Now what are you doing?!--- annoyed  
InuYasha(chan): Here, Shippou told me to give this to you . . . _(Hands  
Kagome a small set of bow and arrows)  
_Kagome(chan): How is this supposed to help us--- _(still annoyed)_  
InuYasha(chan): Shippou said you have to take them out of the case . . .  
Kagome(chan): Okay . . . _(Taking bow and arrows out of case--they enlarge)  
_Wow!  
Inuyasha(chan): Now shoot them at to one sides of the orb . . .  
Kagome(chan): Um . . . InuYasha . . . How come you're so calm?  
InuYasha(chan): Because . . . I know that I'll be here for you. _(holding  
Kagome's hands in his)  
_Kagome(chan): _(blushes)  
_InuYasha(chan): Just . . . don't tell the others---_(puts finger on her lips  
to signal it's a secret)  
_Kagome(chan): Okay, it's a secret—Thinking: Does he really love me that  
much?  
InuYasha(chan): Now shoot the arrows.  
Kagome(chan): _(nods in agreement and shoots an arrow)  
_  
The crystal ball then shatters and InuYasha and Kagome escapes  
  
Naraku: Tch . . . You've escaped. _(notices bow and arrows) _Oh, and I see  
you have some new toys . . . Well, I'll just have to break them!  
InuYasha: Kagome, run!_ (unsheathes Tetsusaiga and readies to attack)  
_Naraku: Now what did I tell you about trying to kill me?  
InuYasha: Erk! _(withdraws attack)_  
Kagome: Thinking: InuYasha was right! There are demons here . . .  
  
Just then, there was a demon behind Kagome. Just about to grab her  
  
Kagome: _(stabs the demon with an arrow)-_--Don't touch me you filthy pervert  
. . . _(really ticked off that InuYasha was actually right)_ Wait a minute .  
. . did I just kill a stupid demon without Naraku noticing?

....................................................Additional.........................................................  
LadyHanyou: Well...Over the few days...um...I mean, months, I've been very busy.  
Since it's near summer, I get free time! Yay, for me! Anime frenzy!  
Ristos: How 'bout giving me some credit...  
InuYasha: Who's this? _(points at Ristos)_  
LadyHanyou: This is my friend Ristos, she helped out by typing out some of  
this fanfic. She is also one of my friends of whom I ask approval.  
InuYasha: So?  
LadyHanyou: You bore me, you know that?  
InuYasha: And you make me sick.  
Ristos: You shouldn't have said that...  
LadyHanyou: _(dumps stick candy in InuYasha's hair)_ Shippo! Candy on top of  
InuYasha's hair!  
Shippo: Candy! Candy! Candy! _(jumps on InuYasha's head and tugs on candy)_  
InuYasha: Hey! Ouch! Get off! 


	2. Chapter 2

Where we left off...  
...................................................................................................................  
Just then, there was a demon behind Kagome. Just about to grab her  
Kagome: _(stabs the demon with an arrow)-_--Don't touch me you filthy pervert  
. . . _(really ticked off that InuYasha was actually right)_ Wait a minute .  
. . did I just kill a stupid demon without Naraku noticing?  
  
With this idea, Kagome began killing the demons that were out of sight.  
While she was killing the 'unseen demons' she checked on InuYasha every  
once in a while. Nothing that much changed, all they were doing was  
exchanging taunts since Naraku was thinking of a plan and InuYasha couldn't  
attack him. Many of the freed people were hiding, not wanting to be  
captured again, and never even said thank you to Kagome.  
  
--The "Fight":  
InuYasha: Cross-dresser!  
Naraku: Dog!  
InuYasha: Bastard!  
Naraku: Pervert!  
And it goes on and on Meanwhile...  
Kagome: sighs They're hopeless  
  
Kagome then had to find a way to kill the demons in Naraku's sight.  
Because Naraku was too busy with the "fight", Kagome had an idea to lure  
them away out of his view. She then had another brain-storm. She gathered  
the people, who at least grateful, mostly kids, to lure them away from  
Naraku's sights...  
  
--The Plan:  
Kagome: Okay, kids, you bring the demons here so I can rescue the other  
people.  
Girl #1: What about Keiko?  
Kagome: Who's Keiko?  
Girl #1: The one over there _(points to the demon at the buffet table  
holding the little girl)  
_Boy #1: That sure is a butt-ugly monster.  
Boy #2: I'll say!  
Girl #2: Let's save Keiko!  
Children: Yeah!  
  
With this new idea, and Keiko's life at stake, Kagome and the children  
saved about 90% of the people in the fair faster than ever. The demon  
holding Keiko wasn't paying attention to what was going on, he was eating  
at the buffet table, he was bored of the fight. InuYasha then noticed that  
there were less demons and figured out Kagome's plan quickly and understood  
his part. His part was to distract Naraku.  
  
---Back to the "fight":  
InuYasha: Baboon!  
Naraku: Dog turd!  
InuYasha: Stupid! That's Koga's word!  
Naraku: Like I care, puppy!  
InuYasha: Don't call me that!  
  
--Meanwhile...  
Kagome: Good...InuYasha knows his part...Now there's two demons left...  
Girl #1: Will you save Keiko now?  
Kagome: Just wait... _(begins to aim at the demon holding Keiko---and shoots  
him!)  
_Children: Yay! Keiko's free! _(children go to Keiko and hide somewhere)  
_  
As soon as InuYasha saw the demon destroyed by Kagome's arrow, he  
unsheathes his Tetsusaiga, ready to attack. Naraku noticed the sword but  
not what happened to the demon...  
  
Naraku: Tsk, tsk... What did I tell you, puppy? _(snaps his fingers, but  
nothing happens)_ Huh? What's going on? Where's the child screaming?  
  
Naraku then looked around for the demons. What he saw were many of the  
captive humans that were hiding, also the children. All the demons he had  
brought were dead, all with arrows sticking out of them.  
  
Naraku: That wench!  
Kagome: _(appears behind Naraku) _What did you just call me? _(aiming an arrow  
near his head)_  
  
Naraku was trapped between by both InuYasha and Kagome. He did not know  
what to do. If he moved either way, he'd be blocked by InuYasha's  
Tetsusaiga or shot by Kagome's more dangerous arrows. Not knowing what to  
do Naraku just...  
  
Naraku: Hahahaha! _(laughing)_  
  
... Laughs hysterically. Thinking Naraku was mocking him, InuYasha charged an  
attack. Realizing the attack, Naraku moved swiftly to the side, making  
InuYasha crash into a booth. Thus, making InuYasha more angry and throwing  
wild shots, and Naraku swiftly dodging them.  
  
Kagome:_ (sighs)_ He's hopeless  
......................................................Additional.................................................  
Lady Hanyou: Yay! I'm near the end! One more page to go!  
Sora: How 'bout a party to celebrate when you're done?  
InuYasha: Now who the hell is this?! _(points to Sora)_  
Lady Hanyou: This is Sora, one of my friends and my sparring partner. She  
likes Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, and others. Does this answer your question?  
InuYasha: Sorta...  
Sora: You like ramen, right?  
InuYasha: Ramen? Where?  
Sora: On your head! _(dumps hot ramen on InuYasha's head)_  
InuYasha: Eeyouch! That's hot!  
Lady Hanyou: I think you made it too hot...  
Sora: So?  
Lady Hanyou: _(glares at Sora)_ Nevermind... 


	3. Chapter 3

Where we left off...  
.............................................................................................................  
Kagome: _(sighs)_ He's hopeless  
  
Naraku: Kukukukuku... You are so foolish  
InuYasha: You bastard! _(about to attack Naraku)_  
Kagome: InuYasha, wait! SIT!  
InuYasha: Argh!  
Naraku: Heh. Thank you, Kagome...  
Kagome & InuYasha: I will not let you escape, Naraku!  
**: :** Both then stared at each other for saying the same thing at the same time **: :**  
Naraku: Fools! We will do this...Next time (disappears into a miasma)  
InuYasha: Damn him!  
Kagome: It's okay, InuYasha. We'll try getting him next time...  
InuYasha: Kagome... _(holding Kagome's hands)_ We will get him next time  
Kagome: InuYasha...  
InuYasha: Huh?  
Kagome: _(blushing)_ You can let go of my hand now...  
InuYasha: Oh, sorry _(lets go of Kagome's hand)_  
Kagome: C'mon, InuYasha, let's go back.  
InuYasha: _(just stares at Kagome)  
_Kagome: What?  
InuYasha: You promised Shippo a doll  
Kagome: Oh my, gosh! I forgot about that! Quick, we have to go to town!  
InuYasha: (_smirks)_  
  
InuYasha and Kagome went to town and bought Shippo a doll. After that,  
they went back to Feudal Japan to talk about their day at the fair...

Mirouku: You say you fought Naraku?  
InuYasha: Yea', yea', we fought Naraku. He escaped! Damn him!  
Kagome: Now, now, InuYasha. Calm down.  
Sango: Kagome, didn't you say that the dolls turned into demons?  
Kagome: Uh, yes.  
Sango: What about Shippo's doll?  
Shippo: A demon? _(looks at doll)_ Gyaah! Demon!  
Kagome: It's okay, Shippo. That's not a demon.  
Shippo: Yay! _(continues to hug doll)_  
  
End  
.........................................................Additional...........................................  
Lady Hanyou: Yay! I'm done!  
Shippo: Party! Candy! Party! Candy!  
Sora: _(glares at Shippo)  
_Ristos: _(glares at Sora)_  
Sora: _(kicks Shippo)_  
Ristos: _(hits Sora with a giant mallet)  
_Lady Hanyou: Boy...Talk about rough housing...  
Sora: _(glares at InuYasha)_  
Lady Hanyou: You better not!  
Sora: Why?  
Lady Hanyou: _(gives Naruto a wedgie)_  
Sora: Nooo!  
Nahiko: Sa no na baka!  
Lady Hanyou: _(hits Nahiko)_ Don't say that! Only I can say that!  
Nahiko: Fine! But I'm allowed to, 'cause I have the same personality as  
you!  
Lady Hanyou: Yea', whatever. Now I gotta type my other fanfic...


End file.
